1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to herbal compositions and methods for combating inflammation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Arthritic disorders, including rheumatism, osteoarthritis, dysplasia, lupus, bursitis, and gout, are all characterized by inflammation and pain in bones, joints, muscles, and related connective tissues. Most of the forms are progressive. Those who suffer from inflammation experience pain and discomfort and may, in advanced cases, lose the effective use of inflamed joints. Thus, the goal of therapeutic methods for treating bone or joint inflammation is the relief of pain and discomfort and the restoration of use of inflamed joints.
Certain enzymes play a role in causing inflammation. One of the features of inflammation is increased oxygenation of arachidonic acid, which is metabolized by two enzymic pathwaysxe2x80x94the cyclooxygenase (CO) and the 5-lipoxygenase (5-LO) pathwaysxe2x80x94leading to the production of prostaglandins and leukotrienes, respectively. Prostaglandins and leukotrienes are mediators of inflammation. Therapies designed to inhibit cyclooxygenase and/or lipoxygenase activity are therefore of great interest.
There are two forms of the cyclooxygenase enzyme: cyclooxygenase-1 (COX-1) and cyclooxygenase-2 (COX-2). The latter form, i.e., COX-2, appears to play a key role in inflammatory processes. Scientific studies suggest that inhibiting the COX-2 enzyme may be an effective way to reduce inflammation without the side effects associated with COX-1 inhibition. In addition, recent scientific studies also suggest that COX-2 inhibition may serve an important function in promoting normal cell growth in the colon, pancreas, breast tissue and other organ systems.
Drugs are being developed which are intended to selectively inhibit COX-2 with minimal effect on COX-1.However, despite the emphasis on COX-2 inhibition, these drugs appear to have serious side effects, e.g., a breakdown in digestive protective mucus and prevention of normal healing processes. For example, non-steroidal anti-inflammatory drugs (NSAIDS) can have a variety of toxic side effects such as, e.g., gastric erosion and adverse effects on kidneys and liver, and may inadequately regulate the cellular immune functions and secretions of various cytokines.
A major aspect of the mechanism of action of NSAIDS is generally thought to be the inhibition of cyclooxygenase, the enzyme responsible for the biosynthesis of some prostaglandins and certain related autacoids. This inhibition is dependent upon the drug reaching the cyclooxygenase enzyme, indicating that the mode of action is at the level of interaction with the enzyme protein itself. For example, acetaminophen can block the enzyme only in an environment that is low in peroxides, which may explain its poor anti-inflammatory activity since sites of inflammation usually contain high concentrations of peroxides generated by leukocytes. Aspirin acetylates a serine at or near the active site of cyclooxygenase, inhibiting the enzymatic activity. The most common unwanted side effect of NSAIDS and other aspirin-like drugs is a propensity to induce gastric or intestinal ulceration. More serious side effects, such as anemia from resultant blood loss, may also sometimes occur.
Glucocorticoids have the capacity to prevent or suppress the development of the manifestations of inflammation. They are also of immense value in treating diseases that result from undesirable immune reactions. The immunosuppressive and anti-inflammatory actions of the glucocorticoids are inextricably linked because they both result in large part from inhibition of specific functions of leukocytes, in particular, inhibition of lymphokines.
Natural ingredients, e.g., herbs, have been used to treat bone and joint inflammation. Compositions composed of natural ingredients and said to be useful in reducing inflammation are disclosed, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,264,995; 5,494,668; 5,683,698, 5,916,565, 5,888,514, 5,908,628; 5,788,971; 5,854,291; and 5,910,307, the entire contents and disclosures of which are hereby incorporated by reference herein.
Although some herbal compositions for reducing inflammation are known, it is desirable to provide alternative herbal compositions capable of reducing inflammation, particularly by inhibiting COX-2.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an herbal composition capable of effectively reducing bone and joint inflammation by inhibiting COX-2.
It is a further object to provide an herbal composition capable of reducing inflammation while avoiding the side effects associated with traditional drug therapy.
It is yet another object to provide methods of reducing inflammation using an herbal composition having the characteristics set forth in the preceding objects.
Other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment.
According to a first broad aspect of the invention, the present invention provides an herbal composition for combating inflammation, comprising therapeutically effective amounts of Japanese knotweed, Devil""s claw, grapeskin and syzygium.
According to a second broad aspect of the invention, the present invention provides an herbal composition for treating a cough and/or common cold, comprising therapeutically effective amounts of Japanese knotweed, lobelia, echinacea, slippery elm, Devil""s claw, adhatoda, vitamin C, grapeskin, and syzygium.
According to a third broad aspect of the invention, the present invention provides an herbal composition for alleviating menstrual discomfort, comprising therapeutically effective amounts of Japanese knotweed, chaste tree berry, Mexican wild yam, dandelion, Devil""s claw, grapeskin, and syzygium.
According to a fourth broad aspect of the invention, the present invention provides an herbal composition for soothing muscles and joints, comprising therapeutically effective amounts of Japanese knotweed, N-acetyl D-glucosamine, chondroitin sulfate, D-glucosamine hydrochloride, methylsulfonylmethane, Devil""s claw, grapeskin, and syzygium.
Methods of using the herbal compositions of the present invention are also provided.